Mares
by Paideia
Summary: Mares de desesperanza, mares de locuras, mares de muerte, mares de un nuevo comienzo. Tres personajes sin conexion alguna y su relacion con el mar.
1. Chapter 1

…**mar (o siente que no se lo merece)**

Theon Greyjoy se mece lentamente, el mar se encarga de aquello. De tanto en tanto, repite su nombre, le gusta cómo se mueven sus dientes al decirlo, el trabajo de su lengua y el sonido susurrante de la th. Es su nombre, es real, lo ha recuperado. Ha recuperado el dominio sobre sí mismo, ha recuperado la valentía, a medias. Siente que no se lo merece.

Sale a cubierta. Su hermana Asha le espera allí, le sonríe. Le pasa la mano por entre los hombros, se sientan en la madera desnuda. Hablan de temas al azar, nada con demasiada conexión, pero no se siente forzado. Theon, si, así se llama, Theon Greyjoy sabe que su hermana quiere preguntarle acerca del tiempo que fue prisionero de Ramsay Nieve, porque los Dioses saben que ese es el nombre que le pertenece, a ese maldito bastardo.

Quiere preguntarle porque cree que así es como el alma de Theon se podrá sanar de una vez por todas. Pero el Greyjoy sabe que no se podrá sanar jamas, porque no merece sanarse. No merece nada de lo que le está pasando, eso es lo que dice antes de dormir y mientras no puede dormir.

No merece estar ahí, abrazado a su hermana mayor, viendo al sol meterse en los dominios del Dios Ahogado. No merece sentirse tan tranquilo, se dice a sí mismo y se angustia porque cree que pronto los demás lo descubrirán y le echaran de ahí, o le obligarán a volver a ser Hediondo. Y él no quiere serlo jamas de los jamases, pero tomar aquella identidad es algo que siente que si se merece.

El astro rey cae lentamente y los hermanos Greyjoy están en silencio, Theon sumido en sus pensamientos y Asha, tratando de adivinarlos. Quiere ayudarle, pero no sabe cómo y se desespera.

El momento perfecto pasa y se va. Cenan poco. Se van a dormir. Pero Theon no se duerme. No se lo merece, se dice a sí mismo. No se lo merece. Lo descubrirán, sus miedos le consumen, le devoran. Sube a la cubierta, media oculta por la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, el mar está ahí, puede adivinarlo. Le observa, los Dioses le observan, los Siete y los Ahogados. Ellos también saben su secreto. Theon se para al borde de la cubierta y mira al mar. El mar mira a Theon, se encuentran, se hablan.

Theon se acerca más al mar. Y por fin lo descubre. Lo que verdaderamente se merece. O quizás no, pero ya es tarde porque está decidido.

Salta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todo es de GRR Martin. Y esta historia participa en el reto 29 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

…**locura (o fantasmas de vino)**

Gira la copa de vino, bien sujeta entre sus dedos. El líquido es de un color rojo oscuro, casi negro. Parecido a la sangre y casi tan espeso como ella. Bebe a su salud, bebe su sangre, con una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

La luz de la fogata le alumbra la cara a medias, resaltando la reciente cicatriz, que parte en la sien y terminaba en el mentón, prominente, aun no cerrada del todo y que se ganó por entrometerse en un problema que no le competía a él. Su mirada, perdida en la inmensidad del mar que se extiende ante su persona.

Es quizás algo joven para ingerir semejante cantidad de vino. Y si Osha le encuentra, cosa que seguramente ocurrirá mañana, le llegará una bronca de esas. Pero aquello no importa, no al menos en esos momentos.

Esta triste y un poco loco, con el vino en la cabeza y el estómago vacío. Se siente solo, el corazón encogido en un puño. El mar que baña las costas de Skaggos parece querer alcanzarle, perseguirle.

Rickon se aleja unos pasos, torpemente. Aquel brebaje es demasiado fuerte, le invita a dar rinda suelta a sus emociones. Y a sus fantasmas, quienes solían escoger esta clase de momentos para hacerse corpóreos.

Fantasmas, seres, entes, recuerdos, memorias. Todo preso dentro de su alma. Ira. Ellos toman el rostro de los que cree, eran su familia. No lo sabe con certeza.

Una mujer algo mayor, de cabello colorín y una expresión severa pero a la vez dulce. ¿Su madre? Le acaricia el rostro, le besa, le dice que todo estará bien. Le quiere.

Luego, un chico parecido a él mismo, aunque de unos refulgentes ojos azules, facciones suaves y un aura de confianza en sí mismo, como si su sola presencia te invitase a estar tranquilo porque él lo solucionaría todo, te invitase a seguirlo. Él le mira con orgullo y Rickon se infla ante esa mira, le revuelve el cabello, risueño, y Rickon se siente como el chico más afortunado del mundo.

Rickon les grita que le lleven con él, que por favor no lo dejen solo. Pero el chico se desvanece, igual que la mujer y el hombre de rostro adusto que siempre aparece con ella y que sujeta con ambas manos una espada enorme. Todos le abandonan, le dejan.

Él les necesita, su cariño, su presencia eterna. Ruega, ruega, ruega hasta quedarse sin voz, por favor, por favor, por favor no quiero quedarme solo, por lo que más quieran, no se vayan. Por favor.

Y Rickon llora, lagrimas amargas de vino y soledad hasta dormirse.

Y a la mañana siguiente, Osha le halla. Sonríe y pide a quien sea que este sobre ellos, que por favor cuiden a su príncipe.


	3. Chapter 3

…**Braavos (o por fin, paz)**

Esta sentado a orilla del mar. Tranquilo. Solo. La brisa marina le golpea la cara y le hace sentirse más tranquilo que nunca. Respira hondo.

Delante de él, la vida se extiende. Hay barcos hasta donde se extiende la vista, puede adivinar los movimientos, los sentimientos de cada hombre, los cargos de cada uno, los odios, las animosidades escondidas. Todo lo que implica vivir.

Y por primera en su larga, a veces cree que demasiado, existencia, siente algo parecido a la sabiduría. Después de todo lo que le ha pasado, sería demasiado necio si no hubiese aprendido nada, se dice con una sonrisa amplia.

Nació, destinado a ser algo grande. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba su padre, él nunca estuvo del todo seguro. Su hermana, por otra parte, sí que estaba convencida de su alto largo en el escalafón de la vida. Su hermana, dioses, su hermana. No sabe que hubiese sido de su vida si no ella no hubiese existido.

La amó, fue la única a la que amó, con locura, con descontrol. Y si, quizás no fue correcto, y si, quizás la vida de ambos hubiese sido más feliz, si no se hubiesen empeñado en tenerse el uno al otro, pero que va, valió la pena, ¿no? Tuvieron hijos, tres de ellos. El primero fue un psicópata, el segundo un idiota. La chica fue la única que pudo sobrevivir, a penas, a cambio de perder su apellido.

Hijos. Guerra, también tuvo mucho de eso, conoció a los mejores combatientes que alguna vez pisaron Poniente. Fue digno, fue indigno, nunca logró encontrar un equilibrio entre su interior y lo que pensaba la gente de él, aunque nunca le importó demasiado. Intentó sobrevivir, mantener el camino de un relativo honor pero desde que los dragones aterrizaron en Desembarco del Rey, ya no lograba comprender del todo el desastre en que se habia convertido el mundo.

Estaba demasiado viejo para seguir luchando. Por eso se habia ido, con la cabeza en alto y dispuesto a emprender una nueva vida. Y ahí está, a la orilla del mar de Braavos, pensando en todo que podía ser y lo que no habia sido. Y por fin, se siente tranquilo.

Jaime Lannister está en paz consigo mismo.


End file.
